The Cell
by InkHeart17
Summary: Put an overprotective waterbender, a fugitive firebender, and deposed rebel captain in the same cell under Lake Laogai and mix well. OT3
1. The Right to Remain Silent

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom.

**AN:** Welcome to my favorite OT3! Getting these guys together wasn't easy with all that happened in those last season two episodes. But I found a way to work this situation in, and, hey, with the ending I have planned, it can even be canon! Keep in mind this first chapter is the exposition so it's not as flavorful as the following chapters will be, but context is important so you can't just skip this either. Read and review, my loyal followers; I think you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter One: The Right to Remain Silent

A faint green glow came from the space between the floor and the base of the door, barely bright enough to distinguish anything but shapes. No colors, no expressions could be observed on anyone. Not that much was happening at the moment to see. The three teenagers sat in determined silence; each one thinking this situation was not his (or her) own fault.

Closest to the door, Jet remembered everything now. He had been hypnotized into thinking he had found work in Ba Sing Se and had overheard some men mention "a giant furry creature." Glimpsing a "Missing" leaflet of Appa later, he made his conclusions and went looking for Avatar Aang. Luckily, Jet's new life was in the Middle Ring of the city, so he didn't have to wade through the riff raff alleyways and crowded streets to find Aang and Company. The plan to fool the Avatar into leaving the city had almost worked. The truth of everything came out when Smellerbee and Longshot showed up and everyone dragged Jet to his apartment to jog his memory. It had been later that evening that _everything_ began to go downhill.

Jet needed a walk to vent the renewal of his hatred of the Fire Nation and he knew exactly where to find a displacement vessel. He wouldn't openly challenge anybody this time. With all the prior observing, Jet knew that Li liked to step out alone every so often on the job, and all Jet had to do was wait for Li to step down the solitary back alley to get some sweet revenge.

But the damn busybody waterbender had had enough mistrust to follow him into the lower ring! She had ruined everything. Li had gone off alone just as anticipated, but as soon as Jet stepped up for a "word," Katara was in the middle. She accused Jet of being the same thug she had known in the forest and turned to apologize to the firebender scum only to somehow recognize him. Li started in immediately beginning some inquiry about Aang's whereabouts.

The Freedom Fighter stood confused at the chaos a simple walk incurred, but didn't stand still for long. He ordered Katara away from the enemy, drew his tiger-hook swords, and charged at the firebender. He felt a sharp pain across his cheek and turned to the now-armed waterbender. "You still haven't changed!" she screamed, her water whip rippling in its form. "You're attacking him just for being Fire Nation."

Li had taken advantage of the pause to grab his newly acquired broadswords from the tea shop's back wall. His movement caught the other two's attention and both started towards him. Amidst the flash of swords and the swish and gurgle of water through air, Jet called, "Why, pray tell, are _you_ attacking him, Katara?"

The young woman glared through the night and stated coldly, "He's after Aang." She branched her whip to smack Jet again. "Back off," she snapped as Jet ducked her attack. "I have more reason to fight Zuko than you do."

Jet's eyes quickly turned to the firebender. "Zuko?" he squinted, now thoroughly baffled. The golden eyed male slashed a blade at Katara who froze her whip to block him. "You water peasants just can't keep your mouths shut, can you?" he snarled at her.

She took the second arm of her whip and cracked it sharply against her attacker's form. His second sword took a swipe at her as he leapt away, wincing. Jet's right sword hooked Zuko's, preventing the follow through that would've shredded the lower part of Katara's skirt.

Her expression soured as she liquefied the ice whip. "I don't need your help, Jet."

"What?" the rebel asked incredulous. "I just saved your body from a serious lacera-" Jet's sentence was cut short as Zuko's swords pushed back against Jet's own, sending the distracted Freedom Fighter stumbling backwards. Pursuing an opening, Zuko stepped after the off-balanced Jet.

Katara threw an ice disk at Zuko's legs, creating a falter in his lunge as he dodged at the last minute. "As soon as this is over, Jet, the others and I are finding Appa without you and then leaving this horrible city," she said sharply.

The Fire Prince swiveled to face Katara with a look of surprised interest. "Leaving?" he breathed harshly.

Jet seized on the distraction and raised his swords to bring them down hard on the firebender. Zuko blocked, his arms nearly buckling from restraining the force of the blow. The two males contorted their faces with the strain of pushing their weapons at the other, now at chest level, eyes glaring between the blades. A layer of thin ice formed beneath their feet, denying all traction and resulting in both young men slipping. To stay balanced, they broke away from each other, giving Katara her opening.

Jet had nearly dropped to his knees to prevent a complete fall when an ice dagger pierced his pant leg, pinning him to the street. He began to hack at frozen lance hearing Katara shouting at the person who was formally known to him as Li about how Aang would never be captured by the likes of a prince that wore an apron. The tea server responded by vowing that such a water wench would no longer keep him from his destiny. _What the hell is up with these two?_ Jet wondered as he broke loose.

* * *

Of the cellmates, Katara was the only one chained. A waterbender under a lake wasn't entirely safe so her wrists were cuffed together and chained to the wall with little slack. She clinked the cuffs softly to take her mind off of wishing that the fight hadn't unwoven her braid; her loose hair was irksome as it kept falling over her shoulder and she was incapable of brushing it back. 

Looking at where she was now, she realized it would've been better to leave Jet to his own devices this evening. The two boys would be in this cell and she'd be well away from the both of them. _But nooo_, she thought cynically. _You had to bust Jet's nice guy act in the city slums by yourself and look where it got you!_

It hadn't been easy following Jet through the maze of alleyways and skirting the riff raff without tipping him off to her presence. Maybe it would've been best to tell the local police instead of handling it herself, but after learning of Jet's brainwashing, she wasn't entirely sure she could trust the police. She had already learned from Long Feng to steer clear of the Dai Li…

The waterbender glared at the form she knew was Zuko in the cell's farthest corner. She even could've smoothed over Jet's antagonistic tactics but of all the people Jet had to pick a fight with, it had to be _him_! She had panicked. How had the prince of firebenders managed to connive his way into the safe haven of the Earth Kingdom? Did that mean others had infiltrated the city too? Then he had to jump right into probing her for Aang's whereabouts; dashing the briefest hope in her that he had possibly turned over a new leaf.

Jet hadn't stayed pinned for long and after a few more ice lances and disks shattering on the pavement, Katara's supply began to grow scarce, and she had tried to finish up the fight quickly. She coated the boys' blades with ice in a corrugated pattern neutralizing the sharpness, but those two still kept at it using the swords as clubs and the clashing had eventually eroded the ice. Zuko's wore away faster but Katara didn't think it had anything to do with how much force he was using. She was actually surprised that he hadn't resorted to using fire and was mildly impressed by how well he held his own without it.

She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or wary when the Dai Li came to break up the fight. She was grateful that it was stopped before she had to back out for lack of water but their presence also meant an inquiry, and it probably wasn't best to let them know that Jet had snapped out of hypnosis. But covert plans didn't become the issue. What came out of the inquiry was a shouting match to defend her role in the fight and because all three fighters agreed to disagree, there was nothing for the Dai Li to do but to arrest them all.

* * *

Zuko filled his lungs with the damp air as he attempted some shallow meditation. He couldn't get too deep into it as one of his rival cellmates was as unchained as himself and still probably had designs to oust him as a firebender to the authorities. The steady clinking of the Waterbender's cuffs wasn't too easy to shut out in the heavy silence either. 

Disturbing the peace and civil violence; those were the charges that justified being held in prison. The prince's role in this was probably the most innocent. If anything he had been _seeking_ peace. He had stepped outside the shop to get away from a flirty lady in her mid-forties who didn't want refills as much as she wanted to ask prodding questions and make doe eyes at him; he didn't know if she had a sick sense of humor or if she was just sick. The cool night air had felt good compared to the stuffy restaurant, and he went to the back alley to be alone and bask in the quiet.

Shortly after he began his respite, Zuko heard footsteps and swiveled around to see a face he'd hoped to never see again. "You!" he seethed.

There was no smirk on Jet's face when he replied, "Me."

Zuko spluttered in disbelief, "They released you from jail?! After you destroyed public property, disturbed the peace, and attacked an officer!"

Jet stepped closer and made a fist. "Life isn't always fair, Firebender."

The prince narrowed his eyes as he took a stance. "Still on about that are you?"

Before Jet could reply, there came other approaching footsteps and then a voice from the other end of the alley behind Zuko. "I knew you hadn't changed!" a girl's voice shouted. He heard her coming closer. "You're still a thug who, unprovoked, loves to see people hurt."

Jet's voice rose. "Unprovoked? Do you even know what this guy is?" he asked gesturing dramatically at Zuko.

She was right behind him now, lingering just beyond his peripheral vision. "I don't care. You're harassing a waiter who just wants to be left alone."

Thanking a star that someone could empathize with him, Zuko almost added a lame "Yeah" but restrained himself.

Jet's frown deepened. "So you've been following me, huh? Bad choice, Katara."

Katara! No, that couldn't be a coincidence. He heard her voice again as she stepped to his side and recognition hit him full force. She hadn't looked at him yet and began to apologize. "Look I'm sorry abou-" she stopped short as her gaze met his. She recoiled naught seconds later. "YOU!" she exclaimed.

He felt a spark of anger that she was still so quick to judge. Maybe he was a changed person, but she'd never stop to consider the idea, especially after their last meeting in that ghost town. But she was right to shrink away; after that leaflet had fluttered into his hand earlier today, his ambitions to capture the Avatar had been restored. He jumped to question her, but realized soon enough that interrogation wasn't going to be the issue tonight.

The prince felt all hope of neutralizing the situation slip away as he saw both adversaries draw their weapons. His uncle probably wouldn't miss him for a while, so intervention was out of the question. Zuko never ran from a fight, so he took his first chance to grab his broadswords and defend himself.

The duel was kept to its fighters for a long time before attracting attention. But after a small crowd started blocking traffic, the fracas garnered the authorities' interest, and the three teenagers were earthbended far apart and up to their ankles as questions were posed. Their defensiveness rose high in minutes as each tried to justify why he or she had been in the fight.

"Don't trust him. He's a thief and stands against any authority."

"He started it! You've arrested him for this kind of stuff before."

"He's a firebender! I swear! Look at his gold eyes."

"He _is_ a firebender. He's infiltrated the city to take over the capital and capture the Avatar."

"I've been living peacefully in the city with my uncle; working in this tea shop actually! I came out for some fresh air and these two decided to have a go at me!"

With no one to vouch for their characters or reasons, it hadn't been a difficult decision to imprison them all until an investigation could take place.

So here they were; three rivals sharing one poorly lit cell. Jet chewing on what was left of his stalk of grass, Katara clinking her chains, and Zuko breathing deeply. Even with the little noises, their taciturn quiet was deafening, but no one had the desire to break the silence first.

* * *

**AN:** Appreciate how tricky it is to write a three way battle. 


	2. Disturbing the Peace

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom.

**AN:** I assure you, this chapter is extremely flavorful and you don't need refined tastes to appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Two: Disturbing the Peace

The silence was heavy. The eerie halls outside amplified any passing footstep, creak, or drip. Jet was bored and growing tired of counting plops of water seeping through odd cracks in the stones. Flicking a blade of grass over his lips couldn't entertain him forever either. He glanced over at Katara's form and wet his lips. Time for some fun.

The scuffle of his body as he shifted to lean forward garnered Katara's attention. Jet's casual drawl seemed even more impressive than usual as it cut through the silence. "My Katara," the rogue said with a heard but unseen smirk, "did I look as good frozen to that tree as you do chained to that wall?"

Katara stiffened. "Stuff it, Jet!" She rattled her chains in annoyance. In his corner, Zuko did his best to ignore the both of them.

Jet let the silence resume allowing Katara time to simmer under his comment. The quiet became uncomfortable and eventually the waterbender felt pressured to say something else.

"By the way, how long did you take to thaw out?" she muttered.

Jet sounded almost bored when he replied, "Oh not too long." He smirked before his expression soured. "The Fire Nation soldiers immediately raided the woods after that venture and it didn't take them long to find me where I was."

Zuko scoffed to himself still pretending not to be interested, but the prospect of Jet frozen to a tree surrounded by soldiers wasn't an unwelcome image.

"I'm glad you were caught," Katara quipped.

Jet's smirk returned. "Sorry to disappoint you, but those men were so caught up in melting the ice, they didn't seem to notice Longshot take his aim." The teenage rebel chuckled softly as he remembered the arrows piercing every man's skull. Zuko pretended not to hear that last part of his countrymen being murdered by that quiet boy from the ferry.

The silence returned; Jet didn't let it linger. "By the way," he posed, "was that pinned against a tree move spur-of-the-moment or inspired?"

Katara's eyes shifted to Zuko's corner. "Ask Apron Boy."

The Freedom Fighter raised an eyebrow and looked over to Zuko. "You had her against a tree?" he half scoffed.

Zuko didn't reply. Rather, he averted his eyes and shifted himself further into his corner.

"That's a 'yes,'" Jet laughed. He licked his lips again, glancing back at Katara, wanting to stoke the flames higher. "So tell me, _Zuko_," he said playfully, trying out the new name, "did she look as comely against a tree as she does now?"

"Stop it, Jet!" Katara snapped causing another lock of hair to fall over her shoulder.

"I wasn't talking to you," Jet said coolly, flicking his mouth grass to the other corner of his mouth. He turned back to the Firebender. "Come on, Zuko. Tell me. Look at our comely inmate and tell me."

Zuko tried to hold down his blush even if the others couldn't see it. The smoothness of Jet's voice, being put on the spot, and the ambiguous topic made the situation uncomfortable to say the least. He had no reason to answer it, but the pressure was on; to be a guy and admit to having a sex drive. The sound of footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Looking for an out, he commented, "Somebody's coming."

Jet grinned. "I wish it was Katara."

"OH!" she shrieked in offence. Zuko scowled at the vulgarity. "You're a sick jerk!" she yelled straining against her chains as her fists tried to fly at Jet.

"Name calling isn't one of your strong suits, Katara," Jet replied as the footsteps faded.

"Stop talking, you slime!" she screamed.

He cocked his head as if considering her statement before he said, "That wasn't much better."

Before Katara's scowl deepened further, Zuko interceded. "Cut it out."

The Freedom Fighter turned his head to the corner. "You talking now?" he quipped cynically.

Zuko blinked. "Ju… Just leave her alone," he said in a firm half whisper.

"Okay, Pretty Boy," Jet leered. "I'll shut my mouth if you answer my question."

The Prince pursed his lips. "What question?" he asked trying to delay answering.

Jet's eyes gleamed with malicious intent but his voice was even as he asked, "As compared against a tree, do you think Katara looks comely in her chains?" Katara fully resented being remarked upon as though she were a painting, but she kept quiet; slightly curious about Zuko's response.

Zuko's hormones were eager to mull over the question but Reason tried to rein his libido and answer gracefully. Chains vs. Ropes. He frowned. As much as he liked interrogating prisoners, the bondage part wasn't one of the thrills. And it certainly wasn't a turn on! Was it?

He squinted through the darkness. From what he could see of the girl, she didn't presently exemplify comeliness. The absence of moonlight illuminating her lithe, struggling form and pouting expression made the honest answer, "No," he finished aloud.

Katara's mouth tightened in offence, masking her disappointment. Why should she care what Zuko thought? And did she really expect him to admit to anything if he _did_ think of her that way?

Jet responded in mock sympathy. "Ah, poor Katara. Even Fire Nation scum doesn't think you're pretty."

Zuko stiffened. "That's not what you asked!"

Both eyebrows arched as Jet turned back to the corner. "Oh, so you _do_ think she's pretty." It wasn't a question. Katara raised her head.

"Leave it alone," the scarred boy snarled.

Jet's words danced cruelly. "Is 'pretty' different than 'comely' to you?"

The Prince swiveled his upper body to face Jet, slamming his palm down hard on the floor. "Didn't you say you'd keep your mouth shut after I answered your question?" he said through gritted teeth.

"No, I said I'd 'shut my mouth.' I did and now it's open again" the rebel replied matter-of-factly.

"You forked tongued sneak," Zuko hissed.

"See!" Jet turned to Katara. "Now _he_ understands name calling."

"SHUT UP!" Katara and Zuko shouted together.

The Freedom Fighter leaned back into his corner, smirking. He reached up and removed the grass stem from his lips; it was chewed to limpness, but he pocketed it for later anyway. His two cellmates seemed doubtful that he would stay quiet, and they were right. _Messing with these two is just too fun_, he decided. Grass removed, his mouth could now enunciate every syllable of his next ploy to aggravate the benders.

Jet sat up straight and said, enthused, "Anyone for a sing-along?" Without waiting for an answer, he launched into a vulgar drinking song he'd learned from eavesdropping on camping soldiers.

"Oh, you've had a drink or two,

Now you're feeling brave

Enough to sweet talk

The wench across the way…"

Katara and Zuko shot each other knowing and slightly desperate looks. They knew Jet was trying to get a rise out of them, and both tried to communicate with a glance not to react to whatever else he did. Gazes locked for a moment longer before the two remembered they were supposed to be enemies and never have a shade of understanding beyond contempt for each other.

"Her body is invitin'

Her voice a soothing shade,

One more round, you'll have her mound,

Tonight you're getting la-"

Zuko coughed loudly, his own attempt to censor Jet. The rebel captain's knowing smile grew wider before he started the next verse, even louder. Katara rolled her eyes. _Very smooth, Zuko_, she mentally chided.

Feeling further encouraged after he was certain he heard a Dai Li agent singing the tune from down the hall, the rogue soloist continued for another eight versus before finishing in a dramatic falsetto, which made his voice crack rather cutely.

Glancing around, he observed Zuko and Katara, in their own ways, breathing sighs of relief, ready to welcome the settling quiet. Satisfied with the stir-up, Jet returned to his silent musings. Now there was an edge between present company and it could only get sharper from here.

* * *

**AN: **Jet's such an instigator. Credit goes to Sylvacoer for the sing-along idea; she insisted it be a drinking song, but I had to make one up myself. Hope I did okay. She's also done a wonderful illustration for this story – link is in my profile. Next chapter: smex. 


	3. Violation of Rights

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this story and the characters belong to their respective owners at Nick and Viacom.

**AN:** Bumping up the rating to M for this chapter. Sorry if I throw in excessive vocabulary; I just get sick of the same words and terms so I try to mix it up (sometimes too much). I am also the queen of run-on sentences. Here be the smex:

Chapter Three: Violation of Rights

The Dai Li must have replaced a dimming crystal lantern in the hall because the cell was more illuminated now. Bright, narrowed, and mischievous eyes all saw more colors and subtle nuances of expressions on each other. With the strengthened sense of sight, the silence didn't seem oppressive either. Plops of water, patrolling footsteps, clinking chains, and such all sounded louder in the new corners brought to light.

Katara wondered if Aang and the others had figured out she was in trouble yet. It wasn't like her to disappear for this long, and Sokka knew that with Jet in the picture, her safety might be in jeopardy. No doubt Smellerbee and Longshot would be worried for the leader in kind. They'd all agreed to head over to Lake Laogai the next morning, so hopefully her friends would figure out not to wait for her, come down here, and rescue her. Sooner rather than later, she wished. How long until dawn, anyway? Could she last that long against Jet's grating personality? What if Zuko got it in his mind to blow cover and hurt her just so she'd finally be out of his way to get to Aang?

All of this and the tune of Jet's song went round in her head. She tried to summon up a Water Tribe lullaby, but couldn't think of how it began unless she sang it aloud, and she certainly wasn't going to sing for these two, nor let Jet know he had gotten to her again. She sighed and tugged half-heartedly on her chains for the umpteenth time.

Zuko had untied and wadded up his apron a while ago. The stupid Waterbender liked to comment so much on it, he decided to remove it from her arsenal of insults. He felt ridiculous in it anyway. And if the guards were going to give them food, the Prince sure as hell wasn't going to endure jibes about how he should serve his cellmates. Gods, he wasn't going to spend the night down here!

His mind played over possible escape attempts, but all of them wouldn't get him as far as down the hall he kept concluding. Their best chance was the girl, being a Waterbender underneath a lake and all, but she was useless with those chains. Well, not useless, as Jet had elaborated earlier. Zuko immediately chided himself for the brief thought tangent. He'd never use Katara that way! It was completely immoral if she wasn't at her full ability to defend herself from… _that_ kind of attention anyway. Getting back on track, he began mulling over the possibilities of using Jet's armor as a blunt instrument to break the door hinges without Jet getting in on the escape too.

Jet had withdrawn himself for the moment as he considered other ways to stave off boredom. Most of which involved annoying his cellmates. He supposed he could turn his attention to causing trouble for the guards; making a show of being hungry or uncomfortable and rattling off unreasonable demands had its merit. After all, it _was_ the Dai Li who had hauled him away and subjected him to that mind-oppressing experiment. But the thought that he could be subjected to it again or be put in isolation kept his mind concentrating on irritating his adversaries in the cell instead.

Although Princy might not admit it, Jet sensed Katara held some appeal for the scarred teen. Perhaps he would make it his mission to get the guy to confess an attraction for her. That seemed like a fun challenge… His brown eyes looked over to the restrained girl. Her gaze was fixed on the floor, but she wasn't seeing it; she was far away. The rebel took her lack of attentiveness as an opportunity to "appreciate" her womanly assets. _He_ was willing to admit she was pretty.

He remembered back to those days with her in autumn. How he stumbled suavely up to her after taking down that last soldier. It was the first time he actually looked at her; he _did_ have to concentrate on ambushing those troops when the proper diversion came. But he decided he'd never seen such lovely features on a person. Plenty of tribal men had come through the Earth Kingdom for the cause but he'd never seen a Water Tribe woman before.

Her ethnicity was an instant draw. He was fascinated with her thick hair, full lips, and dark skin. And those eyes were so damn blue! The Freedom Fighter in him also liked her because she was a bender, something that was rare among his rag tag team of warriors. There were many sides to his enrapture at the time, but, all in all, Jet had known he _needed_ Katara.

Times being what they were, his obsession with fighting the Fire Nation had had Jet concentrating solely on Katara's abilities instead of trying to romance her. Not that he hadn't used her apparent crush to his advantage, but he still regretted letting opportunities to schmooze some physical satisfaction from her pass him by. Albeit there hadn't been many opportunities to lay some groundwork for a courtship, because her damn brother kept interceding. Sokka's hurt pride and, later, mistrust had him putting a worthy effort into keeping the rebel captain from talking to the trusting Waterbender, and Jet hadn't appreciated being cock-blocked at all.

But Sokka wasn't here now, and that thought made the rogue realize what he really wanted to do to pass the time. He'd already set the tone for how bondage could be sexy; no one in here could blame him for wanting to take it to the next level. Envisioning a scantily clad Katara draping chained wrists around his neck in utter need for him to pleasure her would resolve any teenage male to conclude what needed to be done. He briefly considered the ethics of ravishing the shackled maiden, but decided that he'd earned that privilege. He _had_ saved her life.

The possibility of Li- err, Zuko barbequing him about the same ethics was shrugged off because Jet was sure that Zuko knew any evidence of firebending associated with him, would be connected back to the old man. With all the, okay he'd admit it, stalking of the guy, he had seen Scar Boy be quite pissy at the elder. Those two _had_ to be close if the prince knew he could treat his uncle that way and still be shown patience and love. He wouldn't blow cover like that, if only for the old man, the brunette decided. And besides, the guy might enjoy the show…

In one fluid movement, the rebel captain stood up. He could've just crawled over, but confidence was key, and standing above the others made him feel impressive. This action garnered the benders' attention, but neither was too concerned until Jet crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of Katara.

Her brows knitted in suspicion. "What?" she spat.

Jet gave a brief grin before he cupped her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Zuko sat to attention, half stunned that the guy made such a bold move against someone who couldn't exactly slap him for it.

Katara was even more surprised, but not unpleasantly so. Earworm songs were no longer in the forefront of her mind. She'd clamped her mouth shut quick when Jet moved to kiss her, but he adapted just as fast. He was a good kisser, and despite his thin lip, his mouth were very thorough. His tongue kept pleading entrance to her mouth, but she wasn't obliging. The rogue altered his tactic again by breaking up the kiss into several; he'd gently suck her lips as he'd pull back and when they broke contact, he'd plunge in once more.

Her heart was racing. She was mad Jet had taken advantage of her bondage, upset that Zuko was just sitting there letting it happen, and scared that she secretly liked it all. What wasn't emotional inside of her wasn't going to let Jet get away with this. When he recovered the kiss again, Katara bit his upper lip, hard.

The tanned rebel hardly reacted except to bite her back. When she squeaked from the sharp pinch, her lip assailant began to get more vigor behind his attentions, starting to nip at her more. In his corner, Zuko was getting disgusted at the noises made between the two. The length of their session was adding to his annoyance as well. Didn't they need air?

Katara was getting a little freaked at Jet's persistence. It had been a pleasant surprise at first, but now she wondered what exactly the rogue had in mind when he kissed her. She needed to push him off since pain was a turn on for him or something. Her legs weren't restrained so she brought her foot between them, placing it on his torso, and kicked.

Jet fell back gracefully, catching himself lightly on his elbows. He grinned up at the Waterbender. She scowled back, pursing her now slick and very pink lips. "I bit you so you'd stop," she informed him sharply.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I thought you just liked it rough," he replied. Disguised as a stretch, he subtly slid his leg between Katara's with a new approach in mind.

Her eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at the teenager before her. "I didn't appreciate _anything_ you just did."

"But you liked it," he quipped.

The Waterbender drew a deep breath of offense. Still beneath her notice, the Earth Kingdom teen was able to turn up his foot and edge it closer to her person. Zuko studied the both of them, ready to jump in when Jet went too far. He couldn't begin to guess what the guy was doing with that foot.

"No," she declared forcefully.

Jet smiled. He now moved the ball of his foot to where he knew the kernel of nerves above her womanhood to be, and pressed. Katara arched away from the wall at the sensation. "Yes," the Freedom Fighter half hissed, half breathed.

The shape Katara's lips made in a soundless "o" told both males that, despite her prudish mannerisms, the Waterbender was not immune to seductive tactics. The Firebender blushed at the sight. Although Zuko had no experience in the bedroom, Iroh had made sure that his nephew understood what men and women did for intimacy. The Prince was pretty sure from Katara's reaction that where Jet was pressing was all part of the "foreplay," and it was… _pretty hot_, he admitted.

The pleasure sparked in her lower muscles, and she resisted the urge to grind into where Jet had a literal toehold on her person. She blushed furiously at her own reaction, and how she knew it came off to the guys. Katara was embarrassed and elated at the same moment, and she wasn't sure if she wanted something more, or for it all to stop.

It wasn't just the benders getting turned on by this. Jet's ego, and a certain part of his anatomy, got a boost from the ability to manipulate his cellmate so easily; meriting such an arousing reaction too! Though he had to give the girl credit for her self-control; despite the pleasure she longed to fully sink into, Katara combated his cocky demeanor by keeping eye contact. The rebel captain felt a rush as he sensed the coming challenge. He playfully narrowed his eyes and confidently said, "You're not as tough as you think."

Katara called up something she had learned from observing Aang (although she pretended to ignore it with him): guys can lose common sense in favor of seeking a girl's affection. She'd stowed that information away in case she ever needed to drive an adversary to distraction, but now she realized the concept might not be restricted to guys. Jet was breaking through her stoic defenses pretty well with the motions his foot was performing, and it scared her to think she might not be able to refrain from eventually reciprocating.

Not willing to let Jet's comment slide, she combated him (and her own rising discomfort) by declaring, "You'll never win me back!"

_Back?_ Zuko wondered. Jet's foot ceased its motions as he righted himself to the Water Master's eye level. Nestled between her legs on his knees, he assumed a pouting expression, and mockingly whimpered, "You don't believe in second chances?" Katara glared at his attempts to be cute. He became serious for a moment as he said, "Because I do."

The golden eyed teen remembered the "second chance" remark from the ferry ride. Was that a line he used often or just something he was recycling now? Whatever the reason, the Prince conceded that the rebel had an alluring charisma, and, even after all Jet had gotten him into, the Firebender might've been inclined to fall for those people skills if they were directed at him now. Judging from that glare, he wondered if the ice queen had seen a side of Jet that made her immune to his charms.

The Freedom Fighter gently, and almost imploringly, moved his face next to the Waterbender's again. Zuko stopped his musings to resist rolling his eyes, thinking Jet was going in for more snogging, but found himself stifling a smile when Katara spit in the guy's face.

Jet seemed unphased by the spittle that covered him. Aside from wiping it away near his eyes, he let the rest be. He began to raise a hand to Katara's face, meaning to wipe a clinging string of saliva from her chin, but she gnashed her teeth, threatening to bite his appendages if he got too close. Zuko admitted to himself that he admired the girl's mettle now that he wasn't on the receiving end of it. Those negotiations with her on the river so long ago had been very frustrating. It would be interesting to see how long Jet could stand up to her stubborn demeanor.

Stretching her fingers, Katara tried to harness some moisture as a weapon, but there was no push and pull to the damp around them, and her movements were too restricted to gather a worthy amount anyway. She was racking her brain for ways to get the rogue to go back to his corner without angering him or hurting herself. She didn't see many options and she wasn't going to ask Apron Boy for help.

The rebel himself, although still in good humor, could tell that the seductive approach was trying Katara's patience, and he had no desire for her to be grumpy as he tried to make her feel good. Sticking to the gentle approach for a bit longer, and staying well away from her teeth, he raised himself above Katara's head and slid his fingertips along her inner arms. There was little room for her arms to twist away from him as she resisted a shudder at the creeping sensation. Even so, Jet grasped her slender limbs to steady them as he flicked his tongue over her the pads of her fingers.

Katara didn't take this well, and she swiped at Jet's face, raking her nails over his cheek before he hissed and drew back. She practically snarled at him when their eyes met. The tan male resolved himself to the fact that he'd blown his opportunity to sway the Waterbender to his charms, but delved without hesitation into a new tactic. A new indignation swept through Katara as she found her neck under assault of Jet's lips and tongue, her torso pinned firmly against cold bricks by the weight of his body.

Head nestled comfortably into the crook of the Waterbender's neck, the brunette was getting quite a kick of out running his tongue along her throat. Hoping it was as easy to achieve in women as it was in men, the new plan was to fire up pheromone levels to a point where Katara would be beyond defying her baser instincts. He nipped at her earlobe before running his tongue along the auricle, and felt a repressed shudder from the woman under him. Encouraged, he added some teeth on the way down to her clavicle and heard the occasional "ah" in her soft whimpers from the light scraping of enamel on flesh.

With him pressed flush against her and planted between her legs, it was determined that struggling would do no good. She considered calling for help, but nixed the thought almost immediately. While the Dai Li might pull Jet off, they could also be quite content to watch or participate, she decided. There was always Zuko, but she wondered if it would be pathetic to beseech an enemy. And how terrible would she feel when he refused? He had no reason to protect her, especially against something as harmless as hickeys.

The spit she'd spattered on his features earlier was smeared under her chin and the rest mixed among Jet's own saliva all over her neck. As disgusting as it sounded, her hormones felt differently about her body being coated in the viscid fluid of her former crush. She was warm all over and her nipples tingled while Jet treated her like something delicious. Katara had experienced sexual urges before, but never as consuming as the reactions being elicited from her now. Biting her lip only did so much to convert full moans into mere mewls as she fretted over the throbbing building between her legs. If Jet moved his attentions elsewhere, she knew she couldn't resist much longer.

Being thoroughly ignored, Zuko shifted uncomfortably, fighting the urge to step in or join in. Undeniably, Jet's seductive tactics were sexy, and the Prince's body had proven to his rationale that he was _very_ interested in the action playing out before him. Fiercely torn between thinking with two heads, he decided to postpone participating. He wasn't sure how to determine if Katara's susurrations were objections or expressions of pleasure, and who was he to deny this girl a boyfriend? Unless he wanted some of Jet's attentions for himself… _No! You don't want to get close to that guy again_, he told himself. His mind and libido continued to tug at him as he watched Jet's hands wander toward Katara's breasts.

Caught up in the feeling of Jet's hands sliding from her waist along her torso, the Waterbender felt simultaneous rushes of indignation and anticipation when she realized where those calloused palms were headed. Katara was confused about what she wanted. Undoubtedly this would feel good as well and she really wanted to explore it, but there were principles at stake and this was the perfect excuse to tell Jet off. The kisses were nice enough, but groping was unacceptable. _No matter how much your nipples are pleading for attention_, she resigned herself.

Jet's hands fully cupped her twins. Slightly dismayed, the rebel captain realized that her nipples were smothered underneath all those bindings, and he'd have to wait to play with them. The breasts beneath him heaved, as a sharp "Stop!" grated over his ear. Jet withdrew his head from against Katara's throat and looked her in the blazing blue eyes. He counted the visible emotions he found in those orbs, unable to name them all. The Waterbender had sounded so sure of herself, not gasping in a last attempt at virtue at all.

Not believing his plan could fail so quickly, his left hand dove to the clothing against her sex. He heard "Jet, no!" while fingers pressed, searching the fabric's surface. Sensing heat, and, yes, the damp was there, the Freedom Fighter reaffirmed himself that the plan _was_ working, and returned the hand to Katara's breast.

That was a no. She'd made her wants clear and Jet wasn't stopping. "_Time to step in_…" Zuko's conscience prodded._ "She's just placating herself that she's not easy,"_ Libido whispered. _"You have time to watch some more." _He pressed his spine to the wall, trying to stay out of it.

Katara was at a loss of what to do. Jet was still firmly pinning her down, and her objections had been ignored by all. She started to take herself through possible options again, but her brain hitched when Jet's hands began to rub across her breasts. The friction the fabric was creating with her nipples was very distracting, and soon she was back to stifling noises of pleasure.

Jet had figured she wouldn't go for rough squeezing this early, and was apparently correct to assume a gradual easing into pleasure would be best. His applied saliva had begun to dry so the armored teen started on a new coat, running the flat of his tongue languidly up her neck to under her chin repeatedly. He figured all this would get old quickly to Katara, so he moved a knee to hover against her clothed womanhood. It wasn't too much longer before the Waterbender was pressing deeply against his leg. That's not to say she was fully humping him, but the need for more contact was there, and he took it as a win.

In his corner, Zuko took it as a victory for Jet as well. He'd actually made the girl want it. Through all the defiance and will power they knew she possessed, the rebel captain had broken down her defenses. From the sight of Katara rocking against older teen, the scarred fugitive knew he'd be seeing a lot more lewd conduct played out before him and began to rub his clothed erection for a bit of indulgence.

_What are you doing?!_ her mind screamed as the blue-eyed girl sought more contact with the rogue. Katara mentally shrugged to herself. What was the worst that could happen? Jet wasn't going to fully take her in front of Zuko with patrolmen just outside the room. And it all felt so good. She could revel in the moment for once in her life without worrying about other people or their feelings. Teeth released her lower lip to let all the withheld moans and gasps free while the rogue enjoyed her.

The arching into his touch accompanied with those noises, cemented that this was working out better than expected, and the rebel was anxious to take it to the next level. He moved a hand to her wide sash and searched out the tucked-in end. When he found it, Jet clamped his teeth over Katara's jugular to distract her from his loosening the material holding her robe closed. Something just short of a wail reverberated in his ear before his tongue soothed along the bite radius on Katara's dark flesh. Her sigh told the Freedom Fighter that she hadn't noticed the missing pressure of the fabric on her waist.

Needing another occupation for the Waterbender before she could refuse the new intrusion, the tan male decided it was more than safe to kiss her again, and did just that. This time Katara kissed back. Jet's fingers wandered over the edge of the robe and gently slid under the material. The muscles beneath his palm tensed and his lips experienced a tremor as the woman attached to them managed an "mmph" of indignation. Jet persisted, knowing she'd get over the initial shock at his assertiveness. He was a little surprised when Katara wrenched her head to the side and shouted, "NO!"

The Water Tribe girl was scared. Jet really wasn't ashamed to flaunt promiscuity in front of others. How far had he been planning to go? How had she led him to think it was okay to go under her clothes? Screw her pride; she wanted help. Beseeching the far corner's figure, Katara mouthed "Please?" to the golden eyes that met hers.

Although put off, Jet told himself he was too invested in this to back out now. He brushed the blue robe fully open and rained kisses on the newly exposed skin. His fingers aligned with Katara's ribs and pressed a firm tickle along the flesh covering the bones.

Practically bristling at this new dishonor, the Fire Prince stood up, and strode with purpose over to his cellmates. Enough was enough! Teasing was one thing, but violating a restrained girl was quite another. And that look she'd shot him made him feel so guilty for getting pleasure at the expense of her sexual abuse. Jet broke his concentration on Katara only when Zuko grabbed the back of his shirt, hauling him to his feet, and locking gazes.

A hush settled in the damp air as they faced off. Fingers curled over the collar of the Freedom Fighter's orange tunic as the scarred teen menacingly pulled him closer. Jet's own raised pheromone levels caused a slight harshness to his breathing, and Zuko's nostrils practically snorted smoke from his temper. Faces almost touching, the light scent of sweat tickled the Firebender's nose, and the young insurgent faintly smelled ash on his adversary. Physically flared, their breathing almost synched, both males understood that this wasn't just going to be an argument. Golden eyes glared hatefully into the dark brown of Jet's own, and Zuko snarled softly, "Stop."

Attempting to take a firmer stance, the armored teen's pelvis skimmed too close to Zuko's. Of itself the action could have been nothing of consequence, but when one clothed arousal brushed another, the corner of Jet's wide mouth twitched up into a smile. So he _had_ liked the show… Brown eyes casually blinked out of the staring contest, shoulders shrugging as Jet said, nonchalantly, "Okay, I understand. You want her first."

Flustered, Zuko released Jet's tunic and scuffled backwards, the heat of violent blushing rising in his cheeks. A soft chuckle was heard between the two of them, but Katara stifled herself. She was glad (and relieved) that the guy had enough decency to take an interest in pulling Jet off of her, and had observed the staring match with great seriousness. But she found his reaction to Jet's jocoseness rather cute. She didn't allow herself too much amusement at his awkward evasion of the cell's pervert though. Did his backing off mean that Jet was winning?

The rebel captain placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward to close some distance. "Of course," he said smirking, "I didn't think you went for girls that were merely 'pretty.'"

Zuko's blush disappeared as his face twisted into a scowl. He took a stance and said through his teeth, "Shut UP!" He emphasized the second word by roughly shoving Jet away from him.

It took some arm flailing but Jet remained upright, and stepped to his waiting foe. He grabbed a fistful of Zuko's collar, drew his fist back, and here, he paused.

The cocky teen knew full well that Zuko could easily block him, and had only let him get this close to make it interesting. Jet had no intention of fighting with a hard-on, and he knew the prince probably didn't want to either. Fighting was what had gotten them all in this cell in the first place, so the older male decided he'd keep with the playful instigator attitude. And he knew just how to put Zuko off his temper…

The Firebender waited for Jet's arm to move so he could block, but the guy seemed content to just stare at him. Was the deranged rebel having a flashback or something? Maybe he thought waiting would make attentions go slack and he might actually land a hit? The possible strategy in holding a punch escaped the prince's logic, and impatience forced a slight huff from his nostrils.

The small breath seemed to awaken his opponent, but instead of bringing his arm forward, Jet pulled Zuko closer with the grip on his clothes. The Firebender prepared to defend, but ceased all motion in shock as Jet's lips came crashing into his.

Katara stared incredulously at Jet's gall and the overall strange sight before her. Both boys seemed frozen in place; Jet tensely gauging a reaction while even Zuko's scarred, narrow eye seemed to be wide with confusion. She almost _felt_ all thoughts of confrontation fly from the prince as his head tried to wrap around what exactly was happening. The moment of stillness passed when the brunette male deemed the raven hair too stunned to object and began to kiss him as fervently as he had kissed her.

Breathe, that's all he could do. Blink, eventually. Move, impossible! Zuko wasn't sure what an aneurysm felt like, but his brain seemed to be leaking from his ears, pumping more out in time with the very loud pulse in his cerebellum, and that _had_ to be similar. Jet's mouth teased his unresponsive lips as he wondered how in HELL they'd gone from fighting to eating face (however one-sided). The arm that had threatened to punch him was now on the back of his head, fingers grasping at his messy hair. The rogue still gripped the front of the prince's clothes to keep him close, but there was no need; Zuko was numb.

Jet figured he had a limited amount of time before Princy would recover himself and struggle away, so he had to make this count. Fingers released the Firebender's robe and skimmed around to the small of his back to close the remaining inches between their bodies. At almost equal heights, Jet didn't have to maneuver very much to comfortably grind pelvises with Zuko, who began to make delectable noises through his teeth, though still unyielding to the rebel's attempts at opening his mouth.

Maybe it was the lightning-like jolts through his loins, but Zuko was awakening from his stupor and fully grasped the need to free himself from this obsessive paranoid pervert and the compromising situation he'd been put in. The Waterbender would no doubt rehash all this to her friends, and how was he ever to face them again in combat if they thought he went for kinky prison sex with any cellmate who offered. No, this wasn't happening! He made a hard step his right to slip away from the arm around him, but Jet still had his hair and it prevented him from attaining enough ground to really fight back.

Now that the Earth Kingdom male was aware his conquest was breaking free, he halted his kiss and tightened his grip on Zuko's waist. The Fire Prince squirmed for any weak point in the embrace, which only picked up where Jet's hips had left off in attending to the pressure in their pants. Zuko grunted in pleasure and frustration. If he could just firebend, then all would be well, but he couldn't so much as flick a spark with Jet as his opponent. There was still no proof of the Freedom Fighter's accusations, and the prince took a small comfort in keeping his secret still hidden despite this ordeal.

As though reading his thoughts, the brown-eyed teen said, "You could ah, always… just firebend." Amazing how he could manage to sound mocking despite the wanton gasps. Zuko's once breezy clothes were sticking to his sweat soaked skin and his forehead bumped and slid against Jet's own slick face with every thrust managed between them. There wasn't a point of leverage Zuko could manage to gain away from the friction. Damn it! He'd just been trying to help that water wench and look where it got him! His tan adversary might not be what got the firebender off, but no man was immune to such surface resistance; much more of this and the fugitive was going to cum in his pants.

Katara had assumed Zuko's earlier role in all of this, left out but very interested in the show before her. If anything she was worse off than when Jet was on her, because now the growing pulse in her center was unattended to. The rebel obviously had a new target to get off on and the sight of such conduct (especially between two of her enemies) should not be making her want to be a part of it! But it was, and she felt angry that she was human enough to need one of them to give her relief. Katara couldn't blame Zuko at all for being side tracked to attaining release. Damn Jet and his talents at being an utter man-whore! Determined not to bring the frightening but oh so pleasuring attentions back onto herself after (now apronless) Apron Boy had gone through all this trouble, the Waterbender stayed silent and let the boys work it out.

Clutching at straws, the scarred youth might not be able to firebend, but maybe he could warm his body enough to make the Freedom Fighter let go from the heat. Zuko tried to control his breathing to summon the power with subtlety, but with Jet still thrusting away, he couldn't concentrate enough to execute his plan safely. Half-assed moans kept tearing at his throat, despite his efforts to not enjoy the sensations in his loins. It was a good thing he got himself off so regularly, the tea server thought, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted this long against such raw ministrations. He needed to hang on long enough to at least climax outside of his pants, and for that to happen, he'd need Jet's cooperation. Zuko inwardly sighed at the ultimatum he'd reached, but there was nothing else for it. As soon as the rogue dropped his guard at the attention, the prince would take him down. Peasants were dumb like that. Yes, an unconscious Freedom Fighter would do everyone a favor, he thought as he captured Jet's lips in a clumsy and bruising kiss.

The rebel captain didn't miss a beat to reciprocate Zuko's favorable behavior, and ceased grinding to put full effort into osculation. This time the raven haired teen permitted Jet's tongue to wherever it sought to explore. It was awkward for the prince, but the rogue was good enough to make it a smooth game of tonsil hockey for the both of them. The brunette's mouth wasn't what Zuko was expecting it to taste like, and then he realized Jet had picked up the flavor of Waterbender. The prince surprised himself to have the desire of tasting that first hand, instead of through diluted weed-chewer, but returned his thoughts to the matter at-hand (or mouth).

Soon mismatched armor hit the floor with a mixture of soft clangs and slaps, while clasps and buttons were twisted from their fastenings. Tongues retreated and lips pulled apart to meticulously tend to salty, wet flesh. The smell of ash was now palatable at such proximity, but the Freedom Fighter was strangely fascinated by it now. Tan hands molded to broad shoulders, sliding the waiter's robe down muscled arms to pool behind the paler teen. Both males now a little more exposed, but still fully clothed.

Although able to break free at present, the situation wasn't ideal to beat down the dark-eyed pervert yet. Instead Zuko followed an odd notion to lick along those strangely-shaped eyebrows in front of him. His chin was gnawed on in kind. Hands grasped at shirts before gravity dragged their fingers out from folds of material to slide further along muscled torsos. Jet pulled the prince's tucked shirt free of the matching pants and greedily explored the firm flesh underneath. Zuko didn't object as he tried to mimic the rebel's earlier ministrations on Katara to the tan ear against his mouth. His tongue moved to capture the lobe and suck a bit, but Jet indicated no signs of pleasure from it, and the tea server wondered if he was even doing it right. His mouth retreated from the hearing organ to the thick throat below to lick along the jawline, but that too was ignored by the rebel.

The firebender began to draw back. Breath ghosted over his shoulder, leaving sticky heat as he heard, "I'm actually more interested in how your scar feels on my cheek." Zuko tensed. He was unable feel Jet's flesh against those destroyed nerve endings, but now that he was aware it was rubbing the brunette, he felt slightly embarrassed. His scar was awkward and utterly unattractive, yet Jet was "interested" in feeling more of it. Zuko couldn't raise his usual defenses because it wasn't like the Freedom Fighter was reaching to touch it out of curiosity; the burnt flesh just happened to be grating along the side of his face. Unable to rightfully get angry or defensive, he tentatively nuzzled the ruined flesh on the older teen's neck. Jet sighed from the unusual texture sliding over his skin, and felt the prince relax again with how well his deformity was received.

Beside herself, and more turned on than ever, Katara was clenching the newly realized muscles of her womanhood, grasping at anything to relieve the pulsing there. Still unwilling to beg for attention didn't mean she didn't want the boys to notice her. Jet's remark had made her curious to feel Zuko's scar on her own flesh, maybe over her very needy nipples. She squirmed, pressing her inner thighs together and scooted along the floor to make her pants push against that spot. Jet needed to get his ass back over here and finish what he started, she seethed.

The Fire Prince gave his molester the unheard of privilege to feel crinkled, discolored cells caress across his flushed, slippery flesh. Kisses were sprinkled in amongst the nuzzles, more for Zuko's sake at sharing in a given sensation. Jet sighed several times while his fingers ravaged the firebender's unblemished abdomen under sweat drenched fabrics. At one point in the tender exchange, the older teen pressed his lips against the stigma's rigid lines and crevices, and Zuko blushed, unnoticed buried in Jet's shoulder, at the sweet gesture.

The considerate behavior was short lived, however, when the Freedom Fighter became bored with the scarred boy's midriff. He very assertively plunged a hand beyond the drawstring waistband and gripped Zuko's hardened length. Calloused hands stroked and squeezed the pulsing organ, and the firebender, although satisfied with the attention, reminded himself that the point of this foray was to get out of his pants. He began to back away with the idea to lower his waistband and make a mess on Jet's trousers if he so wished. Jet, apparently, had other plans as he stopped ministrations to grab Zuko's shirt. The tea server used his forearm to harshly bat the offending limb away and reflexively punched out with his other arm.

The rebel captain side-stepped the blow. Before Zuko realized he'd unintentionally attacked his cellmate, Jet had him in a headlock. Now was as good a time as any to take the pervert down, the Prince supposed, thrusting an elbow into the brunette's toned gut. The Freedom Fighter's six-pack served him well enough to keep the breath in him as he wrestled his pale adversary to the floor. Zuko could only resist a hulky male hanging off his neck for so long before gravity hauled him to his knees.

Katara watched the fight with a sinking feeling in her stomach. If the boys were going to fight, what hope was there that one would be in the mood to help her climax afterward? Jet might, Zuko definitely wouldn't. Testosterone, what a mood killer.

The wrestling match continued by basically one guy mounting the other and trying to stay on top, followed by rolling and scuffling to switch up the positions occasionally. Jet finally pinned Zuko when the raven hair's windpipe was being crushed by the rebel's forearm. The Prince became akin to a fish out of water, his mouth opening in the hope for air and his body flopping against the stone repeatedly, trying to topple his assailant. Jet was seated perfectly to stay as he was. The firebender couldn't bend his legs enough to land a kick and he wasn't pathetic enough to claw at the brunette like a panicking animal. The Freedom Fighter had won this round.

He eased up on Zuko's windpipe, and a sadistic satisfaction filled him as he heard the scarred boy gasp at the new air and choke a bit as spit went down the wrong pipe with it. Leaning down when the coughs subsided, Jet said smugly into his foe's good ear, "I'm always on top… Princess."

Zuko gnashed his teeth at that last dig, his head turning to bite the rogue's ear off. Said rogue easily avoided the danger. He smirked down at the snarling teen and wiggled his rear over the still hard manhood beneath him. The menacing expression below retreated into gasping surprise. Katara's hope was rekindled as she watched the Prince buck his hips at Jet.

"Why'd you swing at me?" the Earth Kingdom male asked calmly. He'd left off the insulting nicknames to encourage Princy to volunteer the truth without prodding. Smooshing his cheeks extra forcefully against the guy's erection might've helped Zuko to huff out "W-wanted to… undress" too.

Jet ceased the grind to lean down and swiftly kiss the firebender. He whispered against Zuko's lips, "I can help with that."

His fingers were suddenly expertly relieving the scarred male of his shirt, exposing the pale and hairless chest to heated damp before twisting out of his own blue tunic. After many poverty filled weeks of being malnourished and denied daily training of his martial art sets, the Prince's muscles were obviously lacking their fully toned potential. Jet, on the other pectoral, had built himself up through less prohibited Earth Kingdom exercises and lived off of an unsteady stream of rations for years. His arms and torso were sculpted beautifully, and his tan skin added a richness to the image. Needless to say, Zuko was immediately sour about it.

The Freedom Fighter put both hands to the floor on either side of younger teen's head and slowly lowered himself like he was doing a push-up. The firebender admitted it was sexy seeing the muscles around him flex with the sultry approach. It made up for the frustratingly long period of being denied contact with the rogue's nearly perfect body. The smug face above drew closer, brown eyes practically guaranteeing rape if there was any resistance now. Zuko didn't care. The stupid uniform pants with their excess material were really too tight and their owner wanted Jet to remove them very soon. Warmth was suddenly crushing him as two heartbeats pressed together and thin lips found Zuko's slightly fuller ones. They were playful kisses, sweet and fleeting; a tongue would swipe occasionally only to be withdrawn and replaced with joking fish puckers.

Jet almost began to make his way down the firebender's body, but halted all activities when he swore a sigh ruffled his hair. He swiveled his head to look at the forlorn Water Maiden, long forgotten by the two of them. The show they put on had obviously excited her, but she'd been left alone too long and was coming down from her high; almost resigning herself that she wouldn't be attended to after all.

_Don't despair, Katara_, the rebel smirked to himself. She had been his principle target in this after all, although dominating the prince of fire scum was rewarding too. It would be more than possible to make this a group activity he decided. For now, Katara needed some stimuli and there were two aroused teenage boys at hand for her.

Zuko had watched the conclusion form in Jet's dark eyes as the brunette stared at the chained girl. It was hardly even necessary for the rogue to prompt him with a feral grin and add, "Maybe _she'll_ let you be on top" for the fugitive to know what was to follow. His plans to overpower the crazed rebel were retreating quickly. A chance to be with the water wench? The most predominant of his rivals in catching the Avatar would willingly accept him as a lover? The prince was curious about sex, and there were two eager participants for a first hand tutorial at losing his virginity. There was hardly a choice to think about.

Exchanging brief nods, the males untangled themselves and approached the waterbender. Katara felt a spasm in her loins that made her stomach flip at the sight of two attractive (and shirtless) warriors advancing on her. Jet was crawling like a big cat, a predatory look on his face threatening to eat her alive. Not quite as confident was Zuko, edging forward like a curious toddler, pulling himself like his legs were broken. It was rather endearing to see such a fearsome adversary so shy; she almost wanted Jet to back off long enough for the prince to comfortably explore her. At the same time, she longed for the rogue's more experienced touches to bring her to release. Katara really couldn't decide which guy she wanted more.

A tan body draped over hers and those lips she'd tasted before were back in the game. The Waterbender moaned approval and arched into the fingers tracing her ribs once more. Her tongue pushed against the rogue's own invading muscle, and she parted her legs in invitation. Jet pressed his thigh deliciously on that heated spot. Katara reveled in every sensation she was being granted after such an agonizing hiatus. She shamelessly rocked herself to build up to climax. No more teasing; she was going to get what she wanted.

The chained Maiden barely noticed when a tentative hand encircled her ankle. With the Freedom Fighter practically hiding the girl from sight, there wasn't much left for Zuko to tend to. His hand slid along her calf, hiking up the pant leg to her knee. The royal teen noticed her legs were pleasantly fuzzy due to the fine hair she'd never shaved before. And why would she? It was only courtly practices to remove intimate hair, and considering she was raised in colder climates the extra "coat" was practical. _Exotic_, the Prince concluded. _Like every thing else about her_.

Jet knew what Katara was so eager for and let her gobble up the physical relief while she could. He wasn't going to let her cum on the off chance she'd regain some pride after attainment; best to keep her wanting until the main event. In fact, he could let Princy be the source of her frustrations. It was obvious the guy was less experienced, and if he didn't know what he was doing with a horny waterbender, Jet couldn't be held responsible for dissatisfaction.

The rogue withdrew from the heated female and turned to find the Fire Prince stroking the top of Katara's now bare left foot in an almost bored manner. The brunette admitted he _had_ been hogging the girl a bit. _Poor Zuko_, he chuckled to himself. The firebender noticed Jet was willing to share now and wordlessly exchanged places with the rogue. It was suddenly very warm between Katara's thighs, and the pale boy had to work at not chewing his bottom lip in nervous anticipation. Golden and blue eyes both blinked frequently at the awkward situation of sexing up the enemy.

With the girl's limited movement, Zuko had to initiate first and settled for kiss on the lips. It certainly wasn't the claiming kisses that Jet had been administering, but the simple, closed mouth contact was ultimately sincere. To Katara it seemed the prince promised to be the sensible male, taking it slow for their first times and making sure Jet wouldn't get too freaky. On Zuko's end, the waterbender was saying she wouldn't hold him responsible for being her lover; the Freedom Fighter had made them both want it, and they'd all return to normal circumstances once released from this facility. Establishing that sides didn't matter down here, they felt free to explore one another now and the firebender moved heated palms to the girl's breasts.

The extra heat coming through his hands seeped through the linens and Katara sighed contentedly as Zuko worked her into a relaxed, euphoric state. The wanton ardor she'd felt from the rogue's attentions fled and she was suddenly glad to slow things down a bit. An appreciative half-giggle floated from her Maidenly smile, and the fugitive gained some confidence. His face closed in on her throat, inhaling her feminine scent deeply upon arrival. There were traces of Jet's masculine smell, but the curtain of wavy hair retained an entirely Katara-like fragrance. In turn, she buried her nose in the mess of hair before her. She noticed it felt softer than she had expected before taking in the obvious smell of ash and sensing a more elusive scent beyond. Hands trailed from her breasts to tenderly stroking her sides, and she shuddered from the light tickle. The extra breaths brought her closer to recognizing the second perfume, and then Zuko turned his head to kiss her jawline making her lose the inkling aroma.

In the line of sight behind her tender arch foe, Jet's hands were busy in his pants. If he was going to sit back and watch, he'd give himself some relief for the wait. He enjoyed seeing Katara's shock and immediate blush at such lewd conduct. Her eyelids fluttered before her gaze was on the black head of hair hovering at her chest, trying to ignore the masturbating brunette. Jet let a few, very audible guttural noises hack at his throat to establish that he wasn't to be forgotten.

Katara tried to concentrate on the hot skin occasionally skimming over her exposed stomach. She wanted to be really familiar with the prince's body too, if only her hands weren't bound. Zuko trailed the tip of his tongue along the crease of her mid-torso and blew on the freshly wet flesh, cooling it to send shivers over her stomach. The idea slapped her like a water whip. She might not be able to harness any lake water or molecules in the cell, but spit could be harvested easily with the males before her. And with enough of it, she could free herself because ice corrodes metal!

"ZUKO!" she exclaimed jubilantly. His head snapped up wondering what he'd done to make her so excited. Should he do it again?

"You too, Jet!" she practically squealed. Her face was alight with anxious joy. What kinky idea had Zuko sparked he wondered.

Hands now where everyone could see them, Jet was at Katara's side. The Fire Prince was gloomy and confused. Why did she want the experienced rogue back so soon? Had he been doing anything right? No, that couldn't be it. Her expression wasn't pleading for a professional; it was eager and determined.

"I didn't think you'd tire of Zuko so soon, Katara," Jet quipped.

The Water Maiden gave an exasperated glare. "I haven't," she said. A sneaky smile spread from cheek to cheek as she continued, "But, but, but I _have_ thought of a way out of these chains."

The Freedom Fighter put on a forlorn smile. "But you look so comely in them," he teased. Truthfully, he really did want her free for full enjoyment of this orgy.

Zuko took up Katara's comment and asked the appropriate, "How?"

Both males got a jolt in their loins when the waterbender's eyes became hooded with seduction. She said in a very sensuous tone, "You're going to drool over me."

The rogue looked puzzled. "From what?" he ventured.

The firebender picked up more quickly. "No, she doesn't mean…" He couldn't say it, partly because he didn't know all of the possibilities one could do to make a male drool in this situation. He started again, "Our spit is her water."

Comprehension dawned on the older teen. "Oh. Plus we get to turn her on at the same time." No one argued with that.

"Coating my hands will be more than satisfactory, I think," Katara explained. They could slaver other areas once she was free.

The men arranged themselves to comfortably nestle against the waterbender without crowding one another and set to work. Each male took a hand to lick, occasionally bumping temples with the proximity. Jet was unshy of working up and fully pushing batches of saliva over his lips, leaving clinging strings from his chin to between the delicate digits of Katara's left hand. The blue-eyed girl grimaced. Zuko delicately sucked along each finger, which massaged his tongue appreciatively; the waterbender's playful feedback for scrupulous attention. After her right hand's fingers, right down to the webbing were coated, the firebender proceeded to trace the lines on the maiden's palm for good measure. And maybe just because he wanted to…

Katara realized the boys were quite content to keep attending to her hands, escape plan or not. She interceded on their fun with, "That'll do." They retreated and let her get to work pulling the moisture from her skin like peeling off candle wax. Jet wiped the spit's strands and bubbles from his chin, while Zuko smacked his lips from the salty taste of Katara's palm. The rebel captain stole a kiss from the Prince while the ethnic girl spread the dense liquid over the links on her cuffs. She could get the ugly bracelets off once her arms could bend again. Her fingers curled and the spit was frozen.

The firebender smeared Jet's wet traces on his arm before Katara requested, "I need you guys to pull me free." The males took up their positions at her arms again, only this time they gripped at the girl's wrists and gave a firm yank. Both chain links broke easily. Shattered ice sprinkled into the maiden's hair.

She felt the blood flow back into her arms and flexed her fingers to get rid of the tingling. The boys let her take the time to stretch. Again Jet occupied himself with Zuko, kissing his face and mussing his hair. The tea server didn't reciprocate, watching Katara's lithe form. She reached up and water squeezed through the stones, gathering like a faucet tap with a gossamer flow down to her fingers. The cuffs were off naught seconds later.

Katara moved over to help Jet with sprinkling kisses over Zuko's skin like pattering raindrops. The firebender sighed and stroked her wavy hair. She was free to resist at any time now, he would enjoy everything she let him do with her. There was nothing in his conscience to worry about now. Jet went behind the blue-eye girl and peeled the robe from her shoulders, exposing her beautiful back. As the rogue kissed down her spine, Zuko cupped her chin and repaid every one of her own kisses in kind. It was silently decided that everyone would get a turn in the middle.

Escape was now entirely possible with Katara's arms free and a lake at her disposal, but Jet had done his job well, and all anybody in the cell wanted now was to enjoy the company.

**

* * *

**

AN:

I think this chapter was pushing as many limits as my dark Zutara. The next chapter will definitely be cut for ffnet. Progress on new chapters or stories is posted in my profile and updated every two weeks or so. And be sure to check out my poll. 


End file.
